Lilly du Château
by Hase
Summary: read it to find out! {please r&R, no flamies please!}
1. Default Chapter

"Mami, tell me the story of the Belle Fille again?", Lys fidgeted in her mother's arms. "My dear, haven't I told you, I can only tell you about Belle Fille once a full moon." "But why?!" Her mother's eyes creased with pent up anger, "I am not going to explain to a 5-year-old girl! It is really impossible for you to understand," her face softened when she saw Lys's face drop with sadness. Lys would not fight with her mother, stepmother really. Her own mother died during birth, she was named after her. Lys, meant Lilly in french, was a curious and impatient child. But what child isn't?  
  
"Now, your speech exercise was horrible. Lys, have you not been studying?!" , her tutor scolded her. Lys, her eyes roamed around, her mouth parted in boredom. Lys wanted to talk back, to correct the lesson her tutor gave, but she held her tongue. "I'm quite sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What about my speech?" "Why...you little spoiled brat!" Rap! Lys bit her tongue to keep from cursing, that ruler hurt like hell. "Maybe you should pay attention if you want to keep that white complexion around your hands!" Lys cursed her tutor, she cursed all educators who tried to make her learn. She was 14, she shouldn't be forced to learn how to become a perfect housewife or to read in latin. It wasn't necessary, she already knew four languages. She'd always knew plenty, although how, she didn't know. Perhaps she was a witch, now that would be something! To fly away whenever she felt like it. To curse a pox on her tutor Madame Blanche! Ha ha! You can't make me learn latin now! I a' curse you with the pox!' Lys laughed at herself bitterly, "Lys, you stupid fool. Witches don't exist, and if they did, what makes you think you're one?"  
  
Now, seriously! Who could believe the king of the Western provinces would attack you father?!, Cheval said loudly. His food flew across the table, causing Lys to cringe, Watch your food! I almost got blinded! But no one heard her, no one did. Her father, king of the Eastern provinces, ate barely nothing, he never did. Moufette, her stepsister, ate plenty enough, so much, she could be called a pig by anyone and everyone would agree. Cheval was horse-like, long face and snotty nose. Lys sometimes wished she could shove a stick up there to see if it would stay. This thought caused her to giggle. Lys! What in God's good earth are you laughing at?! Father might be dethroned if this battle continues! Stupid Cheval, war would never happen. Lys knew this for a long time, she knew many things to come. She missed her stepmother, Madame Beauté, she had died three years ago. That was something, to miss a stepmother. They were usually known to be mean to stepchildren, but Beauté was different. She was kind and made a wonderful mother. How two children like Cheval and Moufette ever came out of her, Lys could only wonder. Hmm, father, I need a new dress for the ball the Prince of the Northern provinces is holding, Moufette said, her half-eaten turkey leg's pieces flinging everywhere with every unneeded gesture she made. Lys noticed her father's eyes brighten, A ball? Maybe Lys would like to go? Lys felt her face reddened, she knew she couldn't disappoint him, he loved for her to be the perfect sociable lady. Always to go to balls, enjoy gossiping with her quilting circle, stupid things like that. Father, I must admit my marks in arithmetic have been worsening and Madame Blanche would have my neck if I went to a ball instead of studying. His face fell dark, Moufette looked positively radiant, We all know Lys must continue her studies if she wants to be come anywhere as well knowledge as me. Oh, thought Lys, I am much more smarter than you Skunk-ette. I believe she should go, Cheval said quietly, It might help promote you're peace compain, father. Lys and Moufette seemed shocked, Cheval never defended Lys. He was too worried about state affairs and war talk then balls and be sociable. Well? Lys, would you go? Please? That was it, Lys couldn't say no' now. Her father said that was too much, Father, for you, I'd go to the ends of the Earth.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"This is quite unnecessary!", Lys shouted when the tailors came to make her a custom dress. She had wished Moufette never brought it up, that stupid Princes ball. Lys sighed unhappily after the tailors kept showing her different fabrics, colors and other stupid dress making ingredients they thought would flatter her figure. My figure? Do I even have one?' That made her self-conscience, Moufette had already met with the tailors, much to their dismay. She had them make the most ugly dress they'd ever hope to see. A hideous puce in color, Lys nearly puked thinking if it. "Please Miss! Hold still, I think...yes! Pierre, do you see it? That wonderful sage silk-and-lace gown would fit her quite well!" "Why, yes! It would make her look like the Queen of the Faeries! Miss Lys, you shall love this one!" They rummaged through their bags and lifted a beautiful sage gown out of one of the crummier bags. Lys felt her breath leave her, it was so unique and gorgeous, she had to have it.   
  
After the tailors fitted it to her figure, exclaimed many times how she must be a faery in disguise, Lys took the dress. It's petticoat made of silk felt wonderful against her skin, she sighed happily looking at herself in the mirror. Lys wondered if she looked like her mother. She would one day, she felt it.  
  
"Oh my! Lys!!" Her father exclaimed when she came down the stairway in her gown. Moufette looked like a bloated skunk demon in a orange gown. Cheval even complimented her, which seemed to make her float. Lys smiled slyly at Moufette who's sulkiness was overflowing. The carriage waited for them, the doorman seemed to be made of porcelain he was so still. Moufette insisted on being the first one in, some weird control issue she had. Lys said nothing to this, usually she would've cursed Moufette and called her a fatass' for her size. But the dress seemed to calm her wily tongue. "Humph, so, I must've thrown that dress aside when I was choosing my gown for the ball. Pity." "Yes, whatever you say Skunk-ette." "What did you call me?!" "Moufette silly, I said your name." Moufette's face reduced it's size and seemed to lessen it's red color. How she looked like a cherry and orange plate right there. Lys giggled happily when she imagined Moufette as a pig-skunk cherry and orange plate.   
  
"Will this ball be any fun? Will it be just another attempt to make me marry?!", Prince Lui asked impatiently. His wavy blonde hair flew along the wind, his servant Philip seemed inanimate, "Father will really do anything to get me to marry some snotty princess who hates any kind of fun..." Lui was 15 and his full name was Ludwig. He only allowed Philip to call him Lui. "Prince Lui, you should consider marrying quite soon, unless you want your brother Wilhelm to take the crown." "I don't give a rat's ass about being King, it's nothing special, there are _many_ other ones too you know. Philip frowned, the first carriages were coming, princesses seemed to be overflowing in them. Lui threw his uneaten apple at one of the carriages, causing the women inside to shriek in fear. He laughed bitterly at that, he hated all princesses and no way in Hell was he gonna marry one.  
  
"Oh...look at the Grand Hall! Moufette....?" Lys looked around for her stepsister, but she was nowhere to be found. Probably stuffing her face with baby carrots and celery sticks. She sighed, she already knew this ball was a bust. Her dress attracted attention, or was it her? Her usually loose black hair was wrapped securely in a low french bun. She heard whispers of those walking past, one that stuck in her mind was, "My! I had no idea foreigners were invited. Look at her dark hair and light skin! She must be a romany." Lys knew what a romany was, a gypsy. They were outlawed in the Western and Southern provinces, so if she was one, she couldn't be arrested for being in the palace.   
  
Lys soon noticed a blonde boy disturbing some of the waiters, his dress was fine, but his demeanor seemed like that of a street boy. He laughed rudely when a fat waiter tripped over his outstretched foot. Another boy, dark haired and stone faced, stood beside him whispering something in his ear. He must have said something truly remarkable about Lys, because the blonde boy looked at her and winked casually. Lys felt her face reddened, but she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. That impressed him and he came over, the dark haired boy followed. "Well then, you're the first princess who didn't scoff at me! I'm Lui, and the golem by my side is Philip." Lys smiled politely at Philip, his stony face softened into a returned smile, "I'm Lys, daughter of the King of the Eastern provinces and so forth and so on." Lui smiled, "Wow, so you're no just a princess of a small amount of land, you got the whole eastern part of the country." "I don't have the whole eastern part, my father does, and when he dies, God forbid, my stepbrother will be king, then my stepsister, and if I'm still alive, me." Lui sighed, "That stinks." Lys grinned, her voice sounded childlike, but she didn't care, "I don't want to be Queen, the people are so fake! You're majesty, I think your farts are the least smelliest in the world!'" Lui laughed loudly, his blonde hair shook with him. Lys wondered who he really was, she also wondered what the Prince's name was. She knew one was named Wilhelm and he was quite the womanizer. "Oh, I really hope I don't have to dance with the Prince.," she said finally. Lui's eyes widened, "Wilhelm or Ludwig?" Lys blinked, "Neither is fine with me, I don't wanna marry a prince! I'd rather eat a rat's ass!" Philip couldn't help but laugh at that, such language used by a princess! The princess of the Eastern lands in fact! Maybe Prince Lui wouldn't mind marrying such a girl, Philip mused, he'd be more happier than marrying some fat cat. Lys giggled, "I made the golem laugh! I must be a powerful enchantress to break that spell!" "More like a powerful hag!" "Don't make me turn you into a frog!!" That remark made Lys, Lui, and Philip burst out in a fit of laughter. One of the King's servants came to Lui's side and said firmly, "Prince Ludwig, we need you to come to your father's quarters." Lys nearly fell over, "_You're_ Prince Ludwig?!" Lui grimaced, "Yep, the one and only..."  
**Note from the Writer**:  
Hi! Oh, I'm so happy that the first two chapters of my story have been written, it took me quite alwhile to write this. I bet some of you are wondering what Cheval means and Moufette! Cheval is french for Horse and Moufette if french for Skunk! Fitting, isn't it? I hope you continue to read my little story ^_^  
  
Love ya! _Hase_  



End file.
